


sei que gosta quando toco você

by starkjjk



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Thor (2011) - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkjjk/pseuds/starkjjk
Summary: “Mais forte”, Loki rosna em seu ouvido.Suas unhas deixam pequenos filetes de sangue nas costas definidas do maior e seus cabelos negros estão uma bagunça, em seu rosto e nos olhos de Thor. Sua respiração é descompassada, aflita, nervosa, sedenta por ar. Os cabelos de Thor estão uma bagunça semelhante, suas mechas loiras esbarrando em sua boca aberta — em busca de ar [descompassado, aflito, nervoso, sedento] — e seus lábios rachados pelo frio daquela noite (misturado à temperatura baixa do corpo de Loki) gritam desesperados por um beijo para serem umedecidos.





	sei que gosta quando toco você

**Author's Note:**

> yay!

Os pelos pélvicos de Loki arrepiam-se com o toque de Thor. Seus dedos cálidos pelo manuseio de Mjonir são gelados, e ainda assim, tecem a pele sensível do mais novo com tamanha delicadeza que o leva a subir pelas paredes. O toque é gostoso. O sentimento, fervoroso. Quanto mais o contato se intensifica, mais Loki sente-se à beira da inconsciência — tamanho seria seu orgasmo (segundo? Ou já seria o _quinto_? Pelas Nornas, ele havia perdido a conta).

“Diga que gosta quando toco você”, Thor sussurra contra seus lábios. Suas mãos de guerreiro ainda tocam as regiões erógenas de Loki, fazendo-o soltar um som miserável. “Diga”, Thor reforça, e aperta o polegar contra o umbigo de Loki.

“Nunca”, responde ele. Ainda que estivesse à beira da loucura nas mãos do deus do trovão e que por um fio não se desmanchasse completamente em seus braços, que não lhe implorasse para fodê-lo semelhante a uma cadela no cio, Loki nunca o admitiria em voz alta. Especialmente a Thor.

“ _Diga_ ”, Thor pontua. Há certa rigidez em sua voz, ainda que a doçura de sempre ainda esteja presente — mas de forma leve, apenas como uma garantia de que seus sentimentos por Loki vão tão mais além do carnal. Que admitir estar ansiando por mais contato não era motivo de vergonha ou mesmo humilhação, pelo contrário; era, para Thor, uma honra ser capaz de causar aquelas sensações em seu irmão.

“O que quer de mim, Thor? Que me ajoelhe a seus pés, _meu rei_ , e suplique que me tenha?” A voz de Loki sai como um sussurro fraco, frágil, não se desfazendo por pouco — e ainda assim, sua acidez é _vívida_.

Thor, por sua vez, não deixa que isso o abale, subindo seus dedos encaliçados por toda a extensão da coxa despida do menor. Um suspiro esperançoso corre os lábios de Loki e ele sente seu coração falhar uma batida na expectativa de, _finalmente_ , ter seus desejos saciados.

“Então...”, Thor começa, fazendo pequenos círculos com o polegar pela parte interna da perna — _oh, tão macia_ — de Loki. “Vou ter de fazê-lo _suplicar_ ”, seus dedos continuam correndo o mesmo movimento na pele arrepiada do mais novo e Loki _mia_.

“Seu bruto, estúpido”, diz entre dentes. “Ande logo com isso”, Thor sorri com sua demanda, mas não se move para atendê-la. Em vez disso, ele volta a tocar o mesmo local de antes, agora com a palma da mão — _quente_ — contra a barriga do mais baixo. Loki troca um olhar silencioso e discutivelmente ameaçador com Thor, então respira fundo, fechando os olhos. “ _Por favor_ ”, soa como um ruído.

“Desculpe, o que disse?” Thor provoca, sorrindo triunfante — _sedutor_ — enquanto rodeia o umbigo de Loki com o indicador.

“ _Por favor, Thor_ ”, sai como mais um miado, de alguma forma mais _sofrido_. Thor assente em resposta para nada em particular, aproximando seus lábios para deixar um pequeno beijo em Loki. “Ande logo, seu tolo”, ele ordena — e agora, Thor está mais do que feliz em obedecê-lo.

A luta pelo poder entre os dois sempre fora algo marcante na sua relação como irmãos, logo, por que seria diferente durante o sexo? Oh, era tão delicioso ouvir Loki implorar para ser fodido todas as noites, depois de um dia de aventuras com seus amigos em algum reino distante.

A forma como seus corpos respondiam ao toque um do outro era por si só um argumento irrefutável de que, irmãos ou não, eles sem dúvidas sempre sentiriam a mesma atração. Não era uma fantasia sexual (apesar dos dois adorarem brincar com a palavra _irmão_ durante as estocadas árduas), não era algo que lhe dava prazer apenas por serem da mesma família — por terem crescido juntos. Era tão mais forte do que isso; uma conexão tão complexa, ainda que tão _compreensível_. (ao menos pelos dois).

“Mais forte”, Loki rosna em seu ouvido.

Suas unhas deixam pequenos filetes de sangue nas costas definidas do maior e seus cabelos negros estão uma bagunça, em seu rosto e nos olhos de Thor. Sua respiração é descompassada, aflita, nervosa, sedenta por ar. Os cabelos de Thor estão uma bagunça semelhante, suas mechas loiras esbarrando em sua boca aberta — em busca de ar [ _descompassado, aflito, nervoso, sedento_ ] — e seus lábios rachados pelo frio daquela noite (misturado à temperatura baixa do corpo de Loki) gritam _desesperados_ por um beijo para serem umedecidos.

Não fazia tempo que estavam naquela loucura, aos olhos de alguns. Fazia apenas duas semanas desde que Thor começara a prestar visitas ao quarto de Loki no fim do dia, somente para tomá-lo para si em todas as maneiras possíveis — de quatro, de frente, de lado —, em qualquer posição que se fizesse satisfatória no momento. Particularmente, Thor gostava quando Loki sentava e esbaldava-se em seu corpo, tendo uma visão perfeita de como seus lábios se partiam e seus olhos apertavam com todo o prazer — como sua entrada estreita sufocava seu membro, _de propósito,_ levando-o à beira da loucura. Loki adorava estar por cima, isso era um fato. E Thor, sempre o irmão tão compreensivo, deixava que ele se deleitasse pulando [ _quicando_ , nos momentos antes do orgasmo] livremente em seu pau.

Thor sorriu quando Loki deixou de arranhar suas costas e passou a segurar sua cintura firmemente, procurando por algum apoio. Cada estocada era como uma viagem pelo céu estrelado de Asgard, aparecendo solene da janela. Se Heimdall fazia a mínima ideia do que se passava nos aposentos do príncipe mais novo todas as noites, ele nunca mencionara — talvez ele não se importasse, ou apenas aproveitasse a visão privilegiada que tinha todas as noites dos príncipes em seus momentos mais íntimos. Não só pelo sexo, mas pelo sentimento (mesmo nas ocasiões mais sujas, como aquela) envolvido.

“Estou vindo”, Loki avisa entre ofegos e Thor segura seu corpo com força, trazendo-o para mais perto. “Estou vindo”, ele repete, encontrando as estocadas frenéticas do mais velho com as suas próprias desesperadas.

O que vem depois é apenas um borrão na mente de Loki, enquanto sente seu sêmen ser expelido e lambuzar seus abdomens. Thor ejacula logo em seguida, causando um gemido de Loki ao sentir seu interior ser preenchido com o líquido quente e viscoso. Ele olha para seu irmão de maneira suja, _safada_ , enquanto leva os dedos à própria entrada apenas para apanhar o sêmen de Thor e sugá-lo diante de seus olhos.

Thor suspira com a provocação e sorri levemente, trazendo o corpo de Loki para perto do seu. “Eu amo você, Loki.”

A resposta não vem, mas ele não precisa ouvi-la para saber que é recíproco. Loki se faz confortável em seus braços e deixa um beijo casto no peitoral do maior, acariciando seus poucos pelos. Logo mais Thor voltaria a seu quarto e ele estaria sozinho em sua cama, apenas com a lembrança recente do que acabaram de fazer — mas não era nada custoso, pois Loki estava certo de que em breve não precisariam mais esconder-se como se estivessem cometendo algum crime por amar um ao outro.

Saber que Thor ainda não poderia estar a seu lado por muito tempo, sim, era-lhe uma realização penosa. Por isso, ele ergue o rosto para fitar as feições perfeitas de seu irmão mais velho e perde-se o admirando. Thor sorri-lhe doce, acariciando seu rosto. “Eu amo você, Thor”, ele murmura, mais sério do que foi sua intenção.

“Algum problema?” Thor questiona franzindo o cenho.

“Não”, diz Loki. “É só... você não pode ficar aqui a noite toda.”

Thor olha-o intrigado. “Eu posso ficar se você quiser.”

“Seria inadequado.”

“ _Você_ me diz sobre inadequado”, Thor ri. Loki o olha sério, mas deixa que seus lábios se curvem levemente em um sorriso. “Se você sente minha falta podemos dar um jeito.”

“Eu não disse—”

“Shh”, Thor sussurra contra seus lábios. “Sei que é o que você sente.”


End file.
